Until Death Do Us Part
by Kayah371
Summary: For some people forever is a very short amount of time.


**A/N: This is AU, as I haven't watched the Wedding episode yet. Warning: Major character death**

* * *

Kurt was positive that this was the best day of his whole life. The most beautiful man on the face of the planet was standing in front of him with a wide smile plastered to his face. Most importantly, said man would become his husband in a matter of minutes.

"Kurt Hummel, do you take Blaine Anderson to be your wedded husband, to live together in marriage? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health, and forsaking all others, be faithful only to him, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Kurt said keeping his eyes focused on Blaine's hazel ones.

"Blaine Anderson, do you take Kurt Hummel to be your wedded husband to live together in marriage? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health and forsaking all others, be faithful only to him so long as you both shall live?"

For a short, brief second a fear overwhelmed him, but Blaine's smile only widened. His lips parted slightly and two short words left his open mouth. "I do."

Blaine took his right hand gently and slipped the ring on his finger. Then he lifted his hand to his mouth and kissed the ring still looking deeply into Kurt's ocean blue eyes.

Then Kurt took Blaine's hand and slipped the ring on his finger. He was so happy that he laughed in joy. When he looked at the rings on their fingers, hot tears started gathering in his eyes. When he looked up at Blaine, he noticed that his husband was pretty much in the same state as he was.

"You may kiss now."

Blaine stood on his tiptoe and pressed his lips gently to Kurt's. The kiss was slow, short, sweet and full of various promises. When they parted, finally it occurred to Kurt that they weren't alone. The room erupted in cheers and applause and they both laughed.

Their parents, friends and other family members all congratulated them and after what seemed like hours they were sitting alone (plus the driver behind the glass) in their snowy-white limo.

"Finally." Blaine said snuggling into Kurt's arms. He kissed Kurt's lips and rested his forehead against his. "I feel like my life is only now beginning. Like it's finally complete. Nothing is missing. Well, maybe a glass of red wine, but apart from that I have everything I need in my life." Blaine took Kurt's face into his hands and started kissing every inch of his skin. His perfectly shaped eyebrows, eyelids, slightly upturned adorable nose and pink lips. "I could spend forever in this limo with you."

"You're so sappy. I'm starting to wonder if I married the right guy." Kurt said smiling like a fool. "Do you think we could get a divorce now?"

"Now? Hmm, yeah. Only to marry again a couple of days later, because I can't live without you."

Kurt smiled. "I love you, Blaine."

"I love you, too."

Unfortunately, nothing good lasts forever as Kurt would soon find out.

At first Kurt head a loud noise. He wasn't sure what that was, because he quickly lost consciousness.

He blinked his eyes open to find a pair of green eyes staring back at him. A smile formed on the woman's lips. "Raise and shine, honey." Kurt's eyes travelled through the room, as he took in his surroundings.

"Why am I in the hospital?" Kurt asked, confused. He couldn't remember much.

"What do you remember?" The woman asked shining something into his eyes.

Kurt thought hard about it. "I...I got married."

Her smile slightly faded. "Yes, this is correct. You were in a car accident. Don't worry; you're going to be fine. You were really lucky. Just a broken arm and two bruised ribs. Are you in pain?" Kurt shook his head. "That's great. It means that the painkillers are strong enough. Do you need anything? Maybe a glass of water?"

"No." Kurt knew that he needed to ask her something, but he didn't know what that was. He mind was foggy. Kurt looked around and his gaze landed on the ring on his finger. His eyes went wide and he looked back at the doctor. "Where's Blaine? Is he okay?"

The woman looked down. "Your husband is in much worse state, but don't worry. He's in good hands."

"What's wrong with him?" Kurt asked again.

Now her lips were pressed in a firm line. "He has an internal bleeding. Mr. Anderson is in surgery. He should be out of it pretty soon."

"It's Hummel-Anderson." Kurt corrected her automatically. He couldn't even enjoy the thought that he could call Blaine his husband.

"There are people waiting out there to see you." The doctor said clutching his chart tightly in her tanned hands. "Can I let them in?"

Kurt shook his head. "Please, tell them that I need to be alone for a while."

"Of course." The doctor said, as she slowly excited the room.

Kurt looked around noticing that fortunately there were no other patients, so no one would witness his breakdown. He sat up on the bed with some difficulties and pulled his knees close to his chest. He stared into the space willing the tears to stay in his eyes. He couldn't let himself fall apart when there was a pretty good chance that Blaine would pull through.

Blaine was the strongest person that Kurt knew and he had to believe that they would only come out of this stronger.

Kurt didn't know how much time passed until the doctor came back in. She looked much more different. Her shoulders were sunken and she avoided his eyes.

Kurt immediately sat up straight watching her every movement. He could see that she probably didn't have good news for him, but he let himself believe that her behavior was caused by something else.

"Your husband is out of surgery now." She said, clearly choosing her words carefully. Her green eyes filled with tears, but not even a single one of them rolled down her slightly flushed cheeks. "We did everything we could to save him, but we couldn't get his bleeding under control."

Kurt was too shaken up to cry or scream. He sat motionlessly on the bed staring directly into her eyes. "Is he alive?"

"Yes." The doctor said and it felt like a great weight was lifted off his shoulders. He sighed in relief and leaned his head against the cold wall. "But this is where the good news end. He's alive, but he won't be for long. He should wake up soon and then you can say good-bye to him."

Kurt wasn't listening. He wasn't sure if a human being was able to stand so many emotions at once. The tears started running down his cheeks, but he managed to choke out. "Take me to him."

"Let me bring the wheelchair."

"I can fucking stand on my own! My legs are fine!" Kurt screamed.

"I'm sorry, but I-"

"Just go." Kurt said sobbing loudly into his hands. The woman sighed and exited the room.

Less than two minutes later she was back with a wheelchair. Kurt sat down on it, almost punching the poor woman when she offered him help.

He was aware the she was wheeling him through the corridor full of people, but he didn't notice that these people were his family and friends. Nor he noticed their sad smiles and tears. He was too focused on getting to Blaine to think straight.

The doctor pushed the door open and wheeled him into a room with one single bed. There were machines next to it beeping steadily. The woman wheeled him to the right side of bed and left the room.

Kurt sobbed even louder when he saw his husband lying lifelessly in the bed. He was pale and his lips were slightly purple, but if Kurt focused hard enough he could pretend that he was just sleeping. Blaine's face was peaceful and his hair was gel-free.

Kurt took his hand and kissed it softly. It was warm which meant that his heart was still pumping blood into his system. He placed his other hand on his chest and surrey he felt a weak heartbeat.

He sat like that sobbing quietly for a couple of minutes until Blaine started stirring. He tightened his hold on Blaine's hand and watched as he slowly blinked his eyes open.

"Kurt?" He asked, his voice hoarse. It warmed up Kurt's heart a bit to know that the first thing on his mind to say was his name. "What's going on? Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital, honey." Kurt whispered, unable to say louder.

Blaine turned his eyes to him, and a weak, but honest smile formed on his lips. It disappeared when he noticed that his husband was crying though. "Why are you crying? What happened?"

"We were in a car accident."

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked looking around.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a broken arm and a couple of bruises."

"Oh, that's good." He said. "Ugh, everything hurts."

Kurt let out a sob silently cursing himself for that.

"What's wrong, Kurt? Why are you crying?" Blaine looked around. "What is it for?" He pointed at the machine monitoring his weak heart. Kurt found himself unable to create an answer.

"I feel weird." Blaine stated. "Kurt, please tell me. What's wrong with me?" Kurt hid his face in his hands and started sobbing harder.

"You're..." Kurt wasn't able to say anything more, but it seemed like Blaine figured it out on his own.

"I am dying." There was no anger in his voice. Just fear and sorrow.

Blaine's eyes filled with tears, but his body was too weak, so he couldn't start sobbing. "God." He whispered.

"I love you so much, Blaine." He stood up from the wheelchair and leaned down cupping Blaine's lips with his own. Blaine kissed back. Their tears were mixed together and their bodies were spoiled in a desperate kiss.

"I love you too, Kurt." Blaine replied as they finally pulled apart. Kurt sat back down on the wheelchair and cuddled Blaine's hand to his cheek. "We were supposed to do so many things together." Blaine said looking into his husband's eyes.

"I know." Kurt said smiling sadly at him.

"We were supposed to adopt a child. An adorable little girl." Blaine said. "Then we would buy a dog for her, so she would have a friend to play with."

"Then we would use a surrogate to have a second child." Kurt whispered. "We would be huge stars by then."

Blaine smiled weakly. "Of course."

"Blaine..." The dark-hired man started massaging his thumb over his husband's hand. "There are so many things that I want to tell you, but I can't remember them in this moment."

"This is not important." Blaine said. "What's important is that you are here with me, as my husband."

"I don't want to live without you." Kurt said quietly biting hard on his bottom lip so that he could feel the metallic taste of blood in his mouth.

"Kurt..." Blaine said. "Don't forget about me-"

"Never."

"I'm not finished yet. Don't forget about me, but let yourself find happiness with someone else."

"Blaine..." The tears were once again rolling down his cheeks with full of force. He couldn't bear the thought of being with someone else.

"Promise me."

"Blaine..."

"Please."

Kurt swallowed hard. It was noticeable that he was losing Blaine. His breath was shallow and he had troubles with keeping his eyes open. "I promise."

"Thank you." Blaine smiled softly. "I'm really sleepy." Kurt's heart was breaking. "Could you sing something for me?"

"What do you want me to sing?"

''You know me. Something from Disney." Kurt would have laughed if the situation was different.

But the situation wasn't different.

"O-okay." Kurt said searching in his mind for a song that he could possibly sing to his dying husband.

_Oh, the waves roll low_

_And the waves roll high_

_And so it goes_

_Under a bright blue endless sky,_

_Waves try to measure_

_The days that we treasure_

_Wave hello, and wave goodbye..._

Kurt let out a loud cry when the last breath left Blaine's mouth.

He rose from his seat and pressed his lips one last time to Blaine's still ones. Then he fell down heavily on the wheelchair and wrapped his arms around his torso crying his heart out.

Kurt was positive that this was the worst day of his life. He was losing the love of his life, his best friend, and playmate. He couldn't imagine how his life was supposed to look like from now on.


End file.
